


The only way to ask a science nerd out

by SuperOllie21



Category: Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Detective Danvers, Dorks, F/F, Gay, Lesbian, Malex, Sanvers - Freeform, Science, adorkabke, alex danvers - Freeform, geek, maggie sawyer - Freeform, nerd, pick up line, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:32:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8589256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperOllie21/pseuds/SuperOllie21
Summary: Maggie uses science pick up lines on Alex because she's such a nerd





	

Alex was sitting on her couch watching tv when she heard a knock on her door. She got up to answer it and was happily surprised to see Maggie standing there. "Hey Sawyer, what's up" she asked the girl. Maggie was standing at her door looking a little nervous. Right when Alex was about to ask her why she was being so weird and looked so nervous Maggie spoke. "Are you made of copper and tellurium? Because your cute." Right before Alex could say something Maggie continued, "Even if there was no gravity left on earth I'd still fall for you." Alex couldn't help but laugh at the rambling detective standing at her door. "Maggie what are you doing?" She asked the shorter girl. Maggie responded "you're a science nerd, you like science so I was hoping you would like these pick up lines." "Pick up lines?" Alex questioned. Maggie just smiled back and said "last one, I promise. Are you a carbon sample? Because I want to date you." Alex just looked at the girl, then finally responded with a smile "Yttrium Einsteinium" Maggie just looked at her then her mouth turned into a smile before either of them had the chance to say anything else Maggie threw herself at Alex to hug her. She was so happy that she apparently liked her science nerd pick up lines enough to say yes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it send me prompts in the comments or on tumblr my tumblr is superollie21


End file.
